A Simple Question: Yuri! On Ice
by melody5671234
Summary: The grand prix just ended and it's time for a break. Only something haunts Yuri's mind. What will happen after the next season? At the banquet a question is brought up and he finds himself torn between his feelings. What's everyone's reaction? More importantly will Victor and Yuri be able to answer it themselves?


Yuri groaned as the light poured into the room. He turned and pulled the covers higher. Skating season was on its break since the Grand Prix season took place from June to July. Now was the time all figure skaters enjoyed their brief time off before having to start practicing again for the next year. He blinked and found Victor sleeping blissfully next to him in the hotel bed. Tonight would be the night where everyone, regardless of their place in the Grand Prix, got together and celebrated. His heart fluttered and he hid his face under the sheets. Memories of the competition flooded his mind. All the embarrassing things he had said and done. He didn't want to think about it.

A chuckle made him stiffen.

"What are you doing hiding under sheets porklet?"

Yuri peered over the sheets, his blush turning from a pink to a deep red. "Ah nothing. I was just trying to block out the sun."

Victor smiled and ruffled his hair. The heat of his touch made Yuri's heart stop. It seemed lately it kept doing that.

"I want to buy you a suit for tonight."

"B-but why?"

"A sign of a new start as a coach and the welcoming from a competitor."

Ah that's right. They would start competing against each other next year. And when they had gone sight seeing, he had declined the same gift. Yuri nodded, wondering how he could accept such a wonderful gift.

* * *

Yuri fumbled with his tie before stepping out of the room. Victor gasped then clapped with a smile on his face.

"Krasivaya!" he cheered, "Beautiful!"

Yuri adverted his eyes, unable to look at him in the eye.

"I don't know if I can accept such a gift Victor."  
Victor stood and walked over, adjust his tie that had gone crooked from his fumbling. "I told you already. A sign of a new start and a welcoming."

Victor's hand on his cheek made Yuri meet his gaze. Victor rested his forehead against Yuri's. Though they had done it many times along the ice, something about it cause Yuri's stomach to churn.

"Just make sure keep it on if you decide to pole dance this year."

Yuri's froze, the pictures of the year before making him regret his decisions. He quickly turned and disappeared into the dressing room, slamming the curtain shut behind him. In the corner he squatted, holding the back of his head. He didn't want to step outside to see anyone, especially Victor. He wished he would just delete the pictures and forget it. His head hung lower. He wished everyone would forget it.

He quickly changed and stepped outside with his eyes to the floor. A worker took the suit and tie for him to the front. There he spotted Victor paying at the cashier. Yuri glanced outside, watching the people walk back and forth. After next year, what would they do? Figure skating was a sport where you have to decide, school or the sport, it was difficult to have skating as your career and still fulfill a degree. Many skaters were often homeschooled to make time for practice, then college would come around and they would have to decide. And though he had taken time to go to college, what would he do when he retired? Skating was also a sport, like many others, where you retired young. With him going to be 24 and Victor nearing 30 they would both be at their prime for their skating career. What would happen then? His heart shattered. Would they go their separate ways?

His eyes shifted to the stores in hopes to push the thought from his mind. There he spotted a nut shop. He glanced at Victor then back to the shop. He couldn't stop himself from charging out the door.

"Victor! I'll be back!"

Victor didn't have a chance to answer before Yuri was out the door.

* * *

Victor waited patiently outside the suit shop, Yuri's suit in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He scanned the crowd. Still no Yuri. He frowned slightly. It had been fifteen minutes, where had Yuri gone?

"Victor! Victor!"  
He spotted Yuri calling out for him, waving his hand in the air. Victor smiled and waved back.  
"I'm sorry," He hunched over and fought for his breath, "That I took so long."

Victor patted his head. "It's alright, where did you-"

"I'm sorry!"

He stood in shock and Yuri straightened, holding a bag out to him. Victor blinked, confused. What in the world was he apologizing about? Yuri pushed it against his chest, making him take it.

"I had lost your bag the day we went sight seeing. I hope this will make it up."

When Victor looked inside the bag he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Here Yuri was, hair disheveled, glasses falling off and out of breath, all because he ran to go buy more candied nuts that he had long forgotten about.

"Sorry, sorry," He held back his laughter, embracing Yuri in a tight hug," Thank you, Yuri."

He felt Yuri tense underneath him, hugging him back.

"I-it was nothing, really." He mumbled into Victor's shoulder. Ah, but he was so wrong. Victor took a moment, smelling the scent of the soap that radiated off Yuri. Victor couldn't help but hug him tighter. To him, it was the world.


End file.
